STUPID POEMS! YA GO ME!
by Edenrising
Summary: I was bored, REALLY bored, read all the fanfics in beyblade, and don't feel like any other anime's fanfics. So guess what....I wrote a poem! DISCONTINUED
1. Tyson

A/N-I was feeling bored, hope they're not too bad, and enjoy!  
Tyson.  
  
When I wake up  
  
The light shines in my eyes.  
  
And I'm so afraid that,  
  
I'm not like the other guys.  
  
Then I think of my energy,  
  
And how I keep it up.  
  
And how I'm hyper  
  
To the brim of the cup.  
  
I'm really so tiered,  
  
Tiered of it all.  
  
And then I wonder,  
  
How I get up when I fall.  
  
But no matter how weird I am,  
  
I'm me that's all,  
  
Not Alex or Sam.  
  
I'm quiet when I'm alone,  
  
When I'm with others I'm not.  
  
The real me is when I'm lost in thought.  
  
I love my family, even some of my friends, (^_~)  
  
But life is just a race, in which I contend.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Briar- New, and hopefully better. Sorry I changed it, but I couldn't stand how awful this poem was! 


	2. Max

A/N- Ahhhh free time, I give thy love to thee. Okay you can stop laughing now.  
  
  
  
Max  
  
All my life I've wondered,  
  
And often my thoughts have conjured.  
  
If someone could fill this hollowness inside,  
  
And if my mother could have held me when I cried?  
  
And not been away,  
  
On my first Birthday.  
  
And been there when I put this mask up,  
  
And on Sunday mornings passed me the maple syrup.  
  
It's amazing how the little things,  
  
Can give the most joy out of what life brings.  
  
My motto is 'Hey everything's okay.'  
  
Well I'm not so sure anymore that's all I can say.  
  
I hide my real feelings just as much as Kai,  
  
And my energy isn't always so high.  
  
I'm always crying all the time,  
  
But it's silent my inner mime. 


	3. Ray

A/N- I do this when I have free time, so don't expect anything too great.  
  
Ray  
  
An outcast was my fate,  
  
Or that was what it seemed.  
  
But I guess in the end,  
  
That wasn't what fate deemed.  
  
I'm mysterious and dark,  
  
To all but Drigger and me.  
  
A cutie with golden eyes,  
  
That's all they'll ever see.  
  
I know many passions,  
  
As well as I know hate.  
  
But I'm tough and strong,  
  
Not a pretty thing to date.  
  
I'll climb a sturdy mountain,  
  
With a catlike grace.  
  
And steady, but sure you'll see,  
  
I'm as strong as ANY mace.  
  
Briar- ACK!!!! That was really easy, I thought it would be hard. It's about how Ray feels with every fangirl loving him, also how his elders didn't like him leaving the safety of their village, AND how he hates Mariah worrying about him all the time. 


	4. Kai

A/N- Almost Finished everyone (In the bladebreakers), but Kenny!! Anyway here goes:  
  
Kai  
  
Quiet and strong,  
  
This is my outer look.  
  
Because it is my greatest fear,  
  
To be read like a book.  
  
Emotions have no place,  
  
In my state of mind.  
  
Or do they serve a purpose,  
  
With people of my kind.  
  
A strength must have a weakness,  
  
A mind must have a soul.  
  
Do not begin to love me,  
  
If you're afraid to pay the toll.  
  
My outside is like rock,  
  
But really, or so I'm told,  
  
That inside, people tell me,  
  
I have a heart of gold.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Briar- I like this one!!! Don't you? 


	5. Kenny

A/N- Finally done the Bladebreakers!!! Phew, I can't believe that people actually like these poems. Amazing. ^_^  
  
Kenny  
  
The computer is before me,  
  
Just like the other day.  
  
And sometimes I just wish,  
  
That someone would take it all away.  
  
I hide beneath my bangs,  
  
Afraid of what I'll see.  
  
Something that's not familiar,  
  
And wondering what they'll think of me.  
  
I'm afraid of everything,  
  
Too afraid of what I don't know.  
  
Then I wonder,  
  
How far my safe life will go.  
  
Without risks, life isn't life,  
  
And I guess it's true.  
  
I'll wait till that impossible day,  
  
When I'm part of it all too.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Briar- It's okay, not THAT great. 


	6. White Tigers, Mariah

A/N- I'm baaack! I'm doing a poem because... well I haven't done any poems for a while. ^_^ I'm starting with the 'White Tigers' okay?  
  
Mariah  
  
Being me is not easy,  
  
I'll only tell you that.  
  
It's hard to love someone,  
  
Who doesn't love you back.  
  
You think I'm pink and perfect,  
  
But you know your wrong.  
  
Beauty isn't everything,  
  
And it doesn't last for long.  
  
I know my friends are there,  
  
For me till the end,  
  
I can cry on their shoulders,  
  
Till my heart can mend.  
  
But crying doesn't solve,  
  
And I'll have to move on,  
  
Until some loves me,  
  
Even if it's wrong. 


	7. White Tigers, Lee

A/N- Yo people!! I missed thee!..... But no one reviewed my last poem (sniffle), please review? Pruutty Pwease? (puppy eyes) A darn it all, might as well get on with the poem ne?  
  
Lee  
  
Desire is what drives me,  
  
I could say I have a lot.  
  
If you think I'm selfish,  
  
I'll make sure you rot.  
  
But even though I wish,  
  
To be loved, and be loved back.  
  
Somehow it seems,  
  
I just don't have the knack.  
  
I know I'm not great looking,  
  
Or gentle, strong, and kind.  
  
But I am so desperate,  
  
That you just might find.  
  
That one night I'll have it all,  
  
And then I will laugh.  
  
Because darkness surrounds me,  
  
A winding twisting path.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ That was HARD!!!!! And I made him a little too evil eh? ^_^ 


End file.
